JohnKat drabbles
by combativeAdjutor
Summary: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them.  Just some JohnKat cuteness. Some SADSTUCK given the natures of the songs that I lik


**Rules: Challenge: Pick a pairing/character. Put your iPod on shuffle. You have the length of each song to write a drabble inspired by that song. Do this ten times and post them.**

**A/N: I had to do this. It was too hard not to! Here you will now see some of the songs I listen to.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own homestuck.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Breaking Benjamin: Home:<em>**

Karkat looked at John and frowned at him, glaring at the boy like usual. They had been going out of a while but sometimes their relationship moved to blackrom and he found himself blaming his boyfriend for all of the terrible things that had happened to them.

John had ended up on Alternia by accident that they didn't understand. He often complained about how weird the planet was which sparked many arguments between the pair, especially when John started pining for his home planet. He would often sit and look out into space, thinking about the life he had lost.

Karkat wished that he could make John happy. Why couldn't John find happiness on Alternia, with him? He often bothered Sollux about it and wondered if there was some way to send John back, even though it would hurt him, as long as John would smile again, like he had when they had seen each other for the first time.

_**Globus: Take Me Away:**_

John held Karkat's body close to him. "Oh please. Oh please. Gog. Please." He cried as Karkat's blood painted his clothes bright red. John ran through the battlefield, past the fallen, trying to ignore the familiar faces. A single speck of light shone on the horizon and John was determined to reach it.

If only he had not been such a fool. Why had he thought that they would be okay? Why hadn't he hurried and reached them. His friends, the trolls, his love. Karkat had called for him, had believed in him, even in his last moments.

How he wanted Karkat to yell at him now, to call him an idiot and swear to Jegus that he had never met a more incompetent grub. There was still hope! He could still be saved!

Blood left a trail behind them as John's blood mingled with Karkat's, a morbid path of breadcrumbs that would never lead them home. Oh please oh please oh please! There was still a chance! It was not over yet. It couldn't be!

_**Oliver Boyd and the Remembralls: Spells and Scars:**_

John stood back to back with Karkat, facing the sea of people dressed in black. They had killed Jack Noir but instead of victory they had been swarmed by these strangers.

"GODDAMN IT!" Karkat yelled when he was shot as by a beam of light, being reminded of Eridan's wand.

"We've got this Karkat!" John said, trying to remain cheerful. Where was Rose? She knew stuff about magic, she could help!

"Fools. Give up!" one of the figures cackled. The others laughed at John and Karkat's hopelessness. John turned to Karkat and grabbed him.

"I think we should give up."

"What the hell, Egbert!" Karkat snapped.

"I don't want to die not knowing what is going on! And I don't want to die without getting to know you more" John insisted. Karkat didn't know what to say, so instead he leaned forward and kissed John.

**_LEARN TO BE LONELY:_**

Karkat pressed his face against the glass, trying to ignore the tears forming in his eyes. He saw him, the only person who had been able to help him get through Terezi's death, smiling and waving as he and his friends left on a spaceship that they had made. They had decided to leave the meteor and its cloak of dipressing-ness, leaving Karkat alone with the dead bodies of his companions.

He settled down in a bloodless corner and gave in to his tears, crying out the burn of loneliness, the emptiness of hopelessness, and the sting of betrayal. How had he been stupid enough to think that John had loved him back?

_**SUM 41: MR. AMSTERDAM:**_

Karkat stood on the roof of the building, looking down. Contemplating his choices for the last time.

"Karkat? What are you _doing_?" a familiar voice said.

"Leave me alone, Egbert." Karkat said coldly, not turning around. Of all of the people, why did it have to be him?

"I will not! What are you doing up here!You aren't going to jump, are you?" John said, distress filling his words.

"What does it matter to you? We're all prisoners here! There isn't anything left, I'm done, and this is my resignation!"Karkat said, turning around abruptly. He flailed his arms, feeling himself lose balance. John ran as quickly as he could, grabbing his arms and pulling him down. They tumbled on to the cement roof.

"It does matter to me! Stop! I love you!"

_**SKILLET: FALLING INSIDE THE BLACK:**_

John looked around carefully. He saw the form of Karkat, his roommate, in the bed next to him, but he felt alone. Ever since their fight there had been tension between the two. Now, Karkat's things were packed into boxes everywhere and he was planning on moving in with Sollux the next day.

John wanted to cry every time he saw the boxes. He loved Karkat, he really did. He didn't even remember what the fight was about! Something about him spending too much time with Dave. Well now he was always alone. Why was Karkat leaving? How could he leave him. His life had been dark and black since the day Karkat told him of his plans to move out.

John started crying, trying to stay quiet to Karkat wouldn't wakeup and call him a pansy again. He turned over so his back was to Karkat, just in case the other young man woke up so he could pass it off as something else.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his soldier.

"Why are you crying, Egbert?" Karkat asked, sleepiness and irritation painting his voice.

_**JEDWARD: LIPSTICK:**_

karkat composed his face into a glare when he saw John's car pull up in his driveway. He glanced at the mirror and waited until John honked his horn before exiting the house.

He knew that something was weird the moment he sat down in the car and John sent him a stupider smile that usual.

"Hey Karkat! This is for you." he said.

"For me? The fuck is this for, Egbert? Don't you have a girlfriend?" Karkat grumbled, though he hated saying it. John's girlfriend, Vriska, was the biggest bitch he knew. Why couldn't the idiot just date him instead! John just smiled and shrugged, driving away from Karkat's house.

Karkat opened the gift hesitantly and out fell a tube of blue lipstick.

"The fuck is this, Egbert?" Karkat asked, getting pissed off.

"When we were little you said that you would date anyone who gave you a tube of lipstick during a game of truth or dare cuz you didn't know what else to say when Terezi asked you what someone would have to do for you to date them. So, what do you say?"

"You still remember that, fuckass?" Karkat said, looking away to hide his blush.

_**CROCODILE GHENA BIRTHDAY SONG!:**_

It was John's birthday and Karkat was at his house with all of the other trolls and John's human friends.

He tried not to argue too much with everyone else so John could have a good day today. He could give up being pissy for one day, especially for his boyfriend, and besides, a birthday only happened once a year.

_**ONE EUROPE FESTIVAL HYMN!:**_

"Hey, Karkat, what do you think of Earth?" John asked. He was giving Karkat a tour using dream bubbles.

"This place is weird! How can you all live on the same planet but have different leaders, that's stupid!"

"It doesn't matter if we are from different countries with different leaders! We're all still one planet! And with the knowledge we can sort of live with each other! Isn't it great! So many different languages, nationalities, hopes, dreams, aspirations, and yet one destiny tied with the land we live on! I think that is really cool!" John said excitedly.

"You're a moron, Egbert." Karkat said.

"But I'm your moron, right Karkat?" John asked, smiling at Karkat.

"You wish." Karkat said, turning away to look at Seattle in the distance.

_**MAD WORLD:**_

Karkat looked hopelessly at the screen, knowing that he couldn't do anything about what was happening. He saw, once again, John growing up. In another, post-scratch reality where he would never meet him, where he was normal, never to be affected by the game. His eyes filled with futile tears on John's wedding day and he cursed the birth of John's son, the one who had once been his father.

He hated every tear that John shed at his wives funeral. John, the John he had fallen in love with, loved someone else. Didn't know him, Karkat, at all. Why? What had he done to deserve this? Was it because of his mistake? Was this his punishment for giving John's universe a cancer? That he would see his lover grow old with someone else and not know him at all?


End file.
